De Estadias en Prision y Sus Consecuencias
by Bratty
Summary: Despues de enviar a Edward a prision por una noche, Roy se sorprende al no recibir un puño en el rostro como saludo. One-Shot. Sugerencia de EdxWin. Advertencia de idiotez.


A diferencia de lo que la mayoría creía, Roy no había enviado a FullMetal a prisión por pura diversión.

Eso había sido un bono extra.

FullMetal de verdad se lo había ganado esta vez. El chico –mayor de edad o no, su actitud aun era la de un crío- de verdad debía aprender a controlarse a la hora de cumplir las misiones asignadas. Criminales sueltos o no, no tenia razón para transmutar todos los edificios de la zona para atraparlos. Los dueños de esos edificios no solían apreciarlo mucho. Y cuando por fin Amestris disfrutaba de una época cercana a paz, lo que menos quería era que iniciaran rumores sobre privilegios dados a los alquimistas.

Se había asegurado de no estar cerca de la hora del arresto.

Havoc, Farman, Breda y el doctor que atendió sus fracturas fueron pruebas suficientes de que Edward no se lo había tomado muy bien. Garantizado, no había pasado mucho tiempo en prisión – una mera noche antes de que la señorita Rockbell llegase a pagar la fianza – pero dudaba que a la salida estuviese mucho mejor.

...En especial después de ordenar que durante su estadía solo le dieran leche.

Roy tenia que aprovechar sus chances para un buen chiste cuando los tenía.

Todos estos factores reunidos le habían hecho reforzar la oficina en preparación para la obligada visita que FullMetal le estaría haciendo una vez fuera de prisión. Mezcla de cemento lista para los hoyos en las paredes. Vidrios nuevos a la mano, para cuando los que ya estaban puestos estallasen. Y todas las puertas abiertas, claro, conociendo la tendencia de Edward a abrirlas con una patada.

Todo en todo, la oficina estaba preparada para una visita de FullMetal. Quien había salido de prisión hacia ya tres días. Y solo hoy se presentaba, saludando de forma civil, disculpándose por el ojo morado de Breda, entrando a su oficina sonriendo, mostrando enormes colmillos y un brillo feliz en los ojos dorados.

FullMetal se veía feliz.

Roy temia.

Pero primero muerto antes que mostrarlo.

"Pareces feliz, FullMetal." Saludó Roy detrás de su escritorio, escondiendo un ligero nerviosismo detrás de su patentada sonrisa especial, la cual solo guardaba para FullMetal. "¿Asumo que la noche en prisión te sirvió para reconsiderar tus métodos?"

Si acaso, la sonrisa de Edward creció. "Oh, puedes decir eso."

El ojo de Roy tembló. Hora se sacar las cartas superiores.

"Sin embargo te esperaba antes. Estadía en prisión o no, aun tienes un reporte que entregarme." Sonrió cuando Ed lanzó el reporte sobre el escritorio. Este era territorio que conocía, pensó alegremente mientras pretendía interesarse en lo que leía. "Muy bien, muy bien FullMetal. Parece que después de ocho años como Alquimista Nacional por fin puedes hacer un reporte semi-decente."

"Al carajo contigo, Mustang."

Edward no le había puesto al insulto ni la mitad de energía de lo habitual, cualquiera que fuese la causa de su alegría imposibilitando su habilidad para ofenderse, parecía ser. Roy sintió una urgencia por una taza de café. "Muy bien, todo parece estar en orden." Cerró la carpeta con fuerza, "Puedes retirar—" Roy sintió algo pesado caer de la carpeta sobre sus piernas.

Un par de esposas. Diseño standard de prisión de mínima seguridad. Rotas.

Las tomó con ligera confusión. "¿...FullMetal?"

"Las estoy devolviendo." Explicó Edward con alegría maniática, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta. "Un pequeño souvenir de la estadía en prisión. Winry se disculpa por romperlas, y pregunta si hay chance de conseguir algunas mas resistentes." Roy palideció, dejándolas caer al suelo mientras FullMetal salía de la oficina, llamando sobre su hombro "¡Unas que resistan mas que los palos de la cama, esta vez!"

Roy no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando la puerta, ahora cerrada, antes de recordar parpadear. Dejo el reporte de FullMetal donde estaba. Ignoró especialmente la existencia de las esposas en el suelo mientras tomaba su abrigo. Esa taza de café era ahora prioridad. Y el resto del día libre, para borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

_Fin_-

**Bratty dice**: XD No se. No pregunten. La mitad de la culpa se la lleva mi pequeña Rally, como /siempre/. Pero también se lleva un abrazo por el beta 3. De resto, disculpen la suprema idiotez de esto. Y quiz�, si me tienen un poquito de lastima, dejarme un review? 3 recuerden que son parte de la dieta sana de la autora prolífica!


End file.
